1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to female hitch receivers and more specifically to a lubricating hitch receiver cover that protects a female cavity of a female hitch receiver from rusting, when not in use.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Female hitch receivers are used for pulling a variety of items, such as boats and trailers. Decorative inserts for female hitch receivers are well known in the art. However, decorative inserts will not completely protect the female cavity of the female hitch receiver from rusting due to moisture from rain, snow, water splash or a wet hitch. A hitch cannot be inserted into a female hitch receiver that is rusted, thus requiring the rust inside the female cavity to removed with a wire brush or the like.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a lubricating hitch receiver cover that protects the female cavity of a hitch receiver from rusting.